


Hear Me Out...

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gerald The Alpaca - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: "Anyways, back to my point-““Oh yeah, about that? No,” Bucky answered evenly before turning back to the e-reader.“I didn’t even tell you what I wanted!” Tony straightened up with a groan, making his way slowly around the couch.“Whenever you start anything with ‘hear me out’, it usually involves trying to convince me to take your side before we have to tell Steve about it. No. I’m putting my foot down. Talk to him yourself. Figure it out like big boys.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 26
Kudos: 189





	Hear Me Out...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> Happy slightly belated birthday, Ms. Flame! For some reason I had 'Give Flame Alpacas' listed on your birthday... I had to go searching to figure out what had prompted that, and then I found out about your love of WI, and then somehow this is what I got to... I'm sorry? I do hope you like it :)

“So, hear me out,” Tony huffed as he let himself fall over the couch back. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and smiled when he spotted the e-reader in his hand. He turned to press a kiss to his cheek and noticed a peculiar sight. “Where d’you get the glasses?”

Bucky turned and puckered his lips, a move that never failed to make Tony’s heart skip a bit before he happily complied and brought their lips together. “Borrowed Steve’s blue-light glasses.”

“Aw, my little ol’ men,” Tony replied fondly, kissing Bucky’s nose. “You’d think the serum would take care of that automatically. You do know there’s a setting on the e-reader for that, right?”

“Do the glasses look bad?”

“No! Absolutely not. Quite the opposite, even. Just thought I’d let you know there are other options in case they’re annoying or something.”

“I don’t mind them, but I still think I like real books better.”

“Don’t blame you, I like them better too. Anyways, back to my point-“

“Oh yeah, about that? No,” Bucky answered evenly before turning back to the e-reader.

“I didn’t even tell you what I wanted!” Tony straightened up with a groan, making his way slowly around the couch.

“Whenever you start anything with ‘hear me out’, it usually involves trying to convince me to take your side before we have to tell Steve about it. No. I’m putting my foot down. Talk to him yourself. Figure it out like big boys.”

Tony plopped himself down next to Bucky, tucking one leg under him so he could face his husband. “That’s not true. I just want to make sure you are aware of the situation before the three of us discuss things. You’re basically getting early access to the information so you can make a more informed decision, that’s all!”

Bucky didn’t move. He kept his eyes on the small tablet as if Tony wasn’t talking. “Nope, I’m not taking sides.”

Tony huffed as he sat back against the sofa, arms crossed and pouting. He let out affronted little noises every now and then, but Bucky didn’t budge.

“You can do that all you want, sweetheart, but I am not getting in the middle of this.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to tell you!”

“And I don’t care! Not getting in the middle of it. If it was something actually serious, you’d talk to both of us at the same time. The fact that you’re trying to sweet talk me into whatever you want Steve to agree to proves it ain’t serious in the least. I’m not falling for this again.”

Tony shook his head and huffed again. Bucky just ignored him some more.

And then, Tony got an idea.

He turned back to Bucky, plastering a sweet smile on his lips, his head propped on his arm on the back of couch. He let his fingers graze down Bucky’s arm, earning him an eyebrow raise from the other man. Tony bit his lower lip and let his finger deviate from its path when he got to Bucky’s elbow, continuing down his hip instead. When he saw the way Bucky’s breath caught, his chest taking in a lungful of air, he figured his new plan might just work.

“Tony,” Bucky started as Tony’s fingers trailed towards his inner thigh, following the bend of his hip.

“Yeah, baby?” Tony spoke in the most seductive tone he could muster.

“This won’t work.”

“You sure about that?” Tony brought his fingers back up, brushing them back and forth a few times until Bucky took the e-reader and set it aside and grabbing Tony’s hand to stop him. But Tony had all the evidence he needed to prove his point. “Looks to me like those pants are getting pretty tight there. Need a hand with anything?”

“You asshole.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Shut up and com’ere,” Bucky growled as he grabbed Tony and pulled him on his lap, crashing their mouths together. Tony ground his hips into Bucky’s lap a few times, eager to get what they both wanted out of this. “How about we keep that mouth’a yours busy for a bit, huh?”

“But how can I-“

“Mouth on me first. Then we can talk. That’s my condition.” Bucky smiled deviously before starting to lick and kiss down Tony’s neck.

Tony pulled Bucky up for one more kiss before sliding down to the ground at Bucky’s feet, moving his legs apart so he could easily slide between them. He undid his pants quickly pulling them just low enough to take his already hard cock out earning a satisfied moan as he quickly brought the tip to his lips, sucking and licking and teasing his husband deliciously. Within seconds, he’d forgotten the original intent for how they got there, and his original idea of getting his husband off as quickly as possible took a back seat to pulling out as many moans and as much pleasure as he could instead.

Tony was just settling into a slow and steady rhythm, Bucky’s fingers gripping and pulling at his hair, when the sound of the front door closing behind them momentarily distracted them.

“If you guys are going to do that where anyone can see you, at least close the blinds first,” Steve teased them as he walked in the living room.

“No one’s around to watch,” Bucky mumbled above Tony, who just hummed in agreement, making Bucky groan.

“Isn’t that a shame.” Steve’s voice was closer now, making Tony look up and spotting the other man behind the sofa, lips against Bucky’s neck. The sight of the two of them was all Tony needed to get fully hard himself. “What did you do to deserve an afternoon blow job exactly?”

“Tony wantsa ask us something. Trying to blackmail me to agree with ‘im.”

“Ahhh,” Steve stretched out the word, but Tony could still hear him placing wet kisses along Bucky’s neck, and then, “You might want to look out the window, babe.”

Bucky jerked, forcing Tony’s mouth off him, while Steve tried to contain a laugh. “Why the hell is there a giant goat looking at us through the window!” Bucky exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes lightly, which made Steve actually snort this time. “Not a goat. He is an alpaca.” Tony tried to get back to the task at hand – or rather the one that had just escaped his mouth – but it seemed Bucky was having none of it.

“Why is it here?!” Bucky sat back straighter on the couch, eyes glued on the animal as he swatted Tony away from his cock.

“His name is Gerald, not _it_ , by the way.”

“I think that might be why you’re getting some afternoon delight, Buck,” Steve interjected, a grin on his face.

“You didn’t answer me, Tony. Why is there a llama-“

“Alpaca.” Steve and Tony corrected in unison.

“-with a voyeurism kink on our front porch?!”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, confused as to why Bucky was the hard one to convince here. “Why are you mad, didn’t you have goats in Wakanda?”

“Yes. Goats. Small, adorable goats. Small enough that they’d jump on my back when Shuri would come over and force me to do yoga and meditation with her cause it was good for my health or something. Not that!”

“He is pretty cute actually,” Steve added, even though his partners weren’t paying him much mind.

“He has a name, you know. And, wait a second, goats you would have been fine with?”

Bucky let his head fall against the back of the couch, rubbing his hands against his face. “I cannot do this when I’m horny as fuck and annoyed at you.”

“I didn’t want to make you mad! I thought Steve would be pissed, not you.”

“Okay time out,” Steve finally interjected, knowing this could only escalate further. “I’m going to jump in the shower. Why don’t you come with me, Buck? You can take out all your sexual frustration on me. And then we can sit down and talk when you’re both calmed down.”

“Can you finish what Tony started?”

“I’ll happily let you fuck my mouth, yes. Walking in on you two was hot as hell.” Steve kissed Bucky’s temple before pushing him gently to a stand.

“What about me?” Tony whined.

“Get the Alpaca off the front porch. We’ll be back soon.”

“That’s not wha-“ Steve cut him off with a look that told him he’d get a blow job later too – Steve wasn’t one to deny either of them even when they were being idiots – as he lead Bucky up the stairs to their bedroom.

“I love you,” Tony yelled out.

“I love you too,” Bucky called back, frustration evident in his tone.

“And me three,” Steve replied with an amused grin before he entered their bedroom. Within seconds of them being upstairs, he could hear Bucky moaning overly loudly, making a show of it to torture Tony.

“Well that horribly backfired,” Tony grumbled as he stood up and turned to head towards the front door, startling when he spotted the animal staring at him. “We’re definitely building you barn or something, you kinky little Alpaca.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! There is a lovely moodboard to go along with it over on my [Tumblr](https://jehbeeeh.tumblr.com/private/632009710202142720/tumblr_XTGQ12THywoGuARYe). You can also come join the fun in the [Stuckony Discord Server](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4)!!


End file.
